Notes (Chapter 2)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 2 Notes *Postcard from Juliette Holloway *Letter in the classroom *Journal in the classroom *Graduation photograph *Message on the chalkboard *Note on the hospital bed *St. Gall hospital records *Note in Ernest’s room Postcard from Juliette Holloway (top) Devitt found this postcard in the mailbox at the front gate of St. Gall. : Dear Matthew, it has been several months and still I have heard no news from you. My brothers insist that you have abandoned me but I am sure you remain true. I know that you would never do that to me for I know your heart and the honesty of your eyes. I got this address from a hospital in London and pray that it reaches you safely. If that is the case, I want you to know that I will be always waiting for you. Forever yours, Juliette Holloway. '' *Matthew Vinge Letter in the classroom (top) Devitt found this letter lying on a desk in the classroom. : ''Dear brother, '' : ''I have received your letter and I'll try to write you more frequently. I hope you are studying a lot and you feel comfortable there. '' : ''We miss you a lot. When are you coming back? '' : ''Father is in bed with fever and I do not feel very well but I'm on medication. '' : ''Today it's my birthday and I am feeling blue. It's a quiet and boring Sunday at the village. Mum is going to cook a lemon cake as those than Grandma used to make, I wish we could eat it together. '' : ''Write back soon, I'm looking forward to knowing how you're doing, what you're learning, how is Scotland and so on. A big hug, I think about you a lot. '' : ''Your dear sister. '' Journal in the classroom (top) Devitt found this journal lying on a table in the back of the classroom. The journal also contained a photograph. : ''January 15th, 1876. '' : ''Father Ernest seemed unusually troubled today. Several times he paused abruptly in the middle of a lecture for no reason, even during his favourite class, Theology. '' : ''January 18th, 1876. '' : ''Today Father Ernest was very irritable. Collins made a comment and was expelled from class for it and even Devitt was admonished just for reading a philosophy book. I hope Father Ernest doesn't turn his ire toward me. My father will be disappointed if I fail to get good marks. '' : ''January 21st, 1876. '' : ''It was very disconcerting to see Father Ernest entering class so pale and sweaty. In the middle of his lecture he stumbled, dazed, and had to sit. '' : ''January 22nd, 1876. '' : ''Father Eugene taught our Theology class today, even though he doesn't know the subject matter as well as Father Ernest. When we asked him what had happened to Father Ernest, Father Eugene told us that he had taken ill. What worries me is that now Father Eugene is also starting to look unwell. '' : ''February 20th, 1876. '' : ''It's been a month since we last saw Father Ernest. We're told that he's still sick but if he's so ill then why hasn't a physician come to treat him? My studies are flagging but I have taken it upon myself to read on my own. I hope this helps as I must succeed in spite of the problems happening around us. '' : ''February 23rd, 1876. '' : ''It was announced this morning that the school is to close. None of us know why and we can't get a straight answer from the faculty. They each dodge the question and I am starting to think they may not know the answer themselves. Their anxiety is palpable, though they try to hide it behind a calm face. But what about Father Ernest? I hear he alone is to remain after we vacate the premises. '' *Graduation photograph *Father Ernest Graduation photograph (top) Devitt found a journal lying on a table in the back of the classroom at St. Gall. Inside the journal, there was a photograph of his graduating class. When Devitt examined the photo, he remarked, "There is a picture in the diary… It is the photograph of my graduating class. I see myself, Father Ernest, and Anthony. I do not remember the names of the others. One face has been completely scratched out." *Journal in the classroom Message on the chalkboard (top) Devitt found this message written on a chalkboard in the classroom of St. Gall. He remarked, "It looks like it has been there for years as the chalk has faded in some places." : '''In death there is hope, in death there is life. One must seek its true nature to understand the nothing' Note on the hospital bed (top) When Devitt returned to a patient's bed, the patient was missing. This note was on his bed. : Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' *Baldwin St. Gall hospital records (top) Devitt found these records on Mother Elizabeth's desk. Of the patients in these records, Claude Harris and Nora Dunstan are arguably the least likely to have been victims of foul play. : ''William Neelands (November 13th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Caqlexia. '' : ''Notes: Scratch marks have been found in his stomach : Elmer Moore (November 17th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Plerecia. '' : ''Notes: A clear expression of terror on the patient's paralyzed face was found at the time of death. '' : ''Evelyn Benzie (November 20th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Marasmo : Notes: We found the patient dead emaciated and paleness in the body. '' : ''Theodore Hading (November 23rd, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Typhoid fever : Notes: The patient suffered severe hallucinations minutes before death, screamed and shook until the opiates started to take effect. '' : ''Lena Ashdown (November 27th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Osteoarticular tuberculosis. '' : ''Notes: During the autopsy we found some strange black marks on his fingers. '' Game Kitchen has clarified that it should read "her fingers." : ''Claude Harris (December 10th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Unknown : Notes: He died while he was sleeping. '' : ''Nora Dunstan (December 13th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Respiratory arrest : Notes: -blank-'' : ''Ellen Blair (December 14th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Morphine overdose. Patient committed suicide. '' : ''Notes: The patient did not seem to have depressive symptoms or suicidal tendencies. '' *Lena Ashdown *St. Gall *Therapy log (East Hill Asylum) Note in Ernest’s room (top) Devitt found this note on the floor of Ernest's room. : ''Dear God In Heaven : I Feel For You : Your Light Is In My Eyes : I Will Burn Them For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Feel Myself In You : Your Eyes Are In My Soul : I Will Burn It For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Fear Myself In You : Your Sword Is In My Hands : I Will Burn Them For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Hate Myself In You : My Blame Is In your Heart : I Will Burn Myself For You *Father Ernest Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters